Life with Oswald Cobblepot
by koreansandkrabdads
Summary: How did you end up with this man? And where will he take you? Only time will tell.
1. Preface

You're not sure how you ended up here. With someone else, maybe, but not him. Sure, you've seen worse, probably been with worse. Still, something about him rubbed you the wrong way, even if he could also rub you the right way.

You'd like to think that he changes when he's with you. That his crazed eyes are calmed as they look over your features, that the hands he uses to take likes can also take your breath away, that his mess of a mind can be clear when he's with you…but you'd be lying to yourself. His eyes are always wide, his fingers always trembling, his head always filled with insanity.

Once, you asked him what you were to him. He gave you his signature smirk and stated plainly "A stress releaser, my dear. A toy for me." What were you hoping for? You brushed it off and never brought it up again.

Still…his lips lingered too long when he kissed you. His hands, as shaky as they were, pulled you closer to him. Maybe when he said that he was teasing, denying, or even lying about any affections he might have for you. Anything is possible with that madman.

His madness was both strangely attractive and rightfully terrifying. He's shouting about Fish and Falcone one minute and kissing you roughly the next. And in a moment, he might be gone. You can never know what's going on, never predict what he'll do. He's dangerous and volatile, like a chemical experiment that could cure a disease or kill the entire laboratory with every additional ingredient.

But you like it. Life is more exciting with him in it. He's a pretty good guy, for a murderer, anyway. He's also incredibly funny. He can have you rolling and roaring with laughter when he starts doing his impersonations of mob bosses or detectives. "Who am I?" he'd test playfully as he put on a serious face and stated talking about justice. You can always guess who he's making fun of, since you listen to him rant about everyone on an almost daily basis. You tell him he should be a comedian; he assures you that he has bigger plans.

You just smile and nod. You have faith in him, whatever he's doing. He'll do what he says. He's Gotham's future. And maybe, just maybe, he'll let you be his.


	2. Ch1 What a creep

_What a creep._

That was the first thing you ever consciously thought about him. You had always seen him with Fish, lurking around. Then when you were having a smoke outside in the alley, you witness him beating a man mercilessly. You make a face like you smell something rotten.

_What's a lackey like him doing dirty work for?_ He had asked if he could help the bruisers. _What a sicko._ You quickly turn away. You don't want to be the next victim, someone who saw too much. You inhale the smoky poison into your lungs and blow it out through your pursed lips. Taking one last puff, you glace behind you before heading back into the club. When you look, a pair of icy eyes are staring you. Below them, a sly smirk. It sent chills down your spine.

_What a creep._

* * *

"I'm sorry you had to see that," says a voice behind you. You tense up immediately. You know the voice.

"Oswald," you chime, forcing a smile as you turn to face him. You'd been wiping tables with a towel. "I don't know what you're talking about."

His mouth twisted up even more. "You know my name, I'm surprised. A little delighted, even."

"Why wouldn't I? You're Miss Mooney's pet. Everyone knows you." Now you, you're just a server. But you're content with that. It's a well-paying job, and if you play dumb and pretend you don't hear anything but orders, it's safe.

"More like a slave," he laughs. "Fish doesn't actually like me all that much. There's nothing going on between us."

You scoff. "That's no one's business but yours and hers. Besides, why would you deny it? That's something to brag about, really. You're higher than most."

"Oh, I just don't want you to get the wrong idea. Let's be honest with each other." Smirk.

You throw your towel down angrily. "Honestly, I hate that stupid, sick smile you always have on your face. Like you know something no one else does. I get the urge to knock your teeth out every time I see it, but I don't because I don't hit people for _no reason_." You spit the last two words, knowing he's not stupid enough to miss the hint.

His eyebrows raise and the smile drops from his face. He looks concerned more than offended. "Well, honestly, dear, I find myself rather fond of yours. It's so innocent and pure. Your genuine smile, the one you give sincerely." He put his thumb and index finger on either side of your chin lightly. "But, actually…I think I like the one you give me more. The one with hidden spite and fire." He pulls you in, his mouth close to your ear. He said softly, like he was telling you a secret, "Just like mine."

With that, he draws back, his face serious. He looks at you with his cool gaze, then casually strides away, leaving you shaking with both anger and fear.


	3. Ch2 Snitch

_This comedian sucks,_ you think as Miss Mooney continues to cackle. You can't believe how much she's laughing because of this clown. What a joke. And not a good one.

You're putting away the glasses from last night on the shelves behind the bar. There's no one here yet, just you, Miss Mooney, Oswald, a single guard, and that horrible comedian. You're the only server, besides Oswald, who's serving drinks to his master. You like coming in early because the money was great. The empty time is when business deals happen. The more you hear, the more you're paid to pretend to be deaf.

The phone rings. "Yeah…put him on." The conversation continues. It doesn't sound like it's going well. You see her glance back at Oswald. Oh, no, what did he do? "That son of a bitch just threatened me! You hang him up with his partner!"

_Fish is killing two more people,_ you realize. Hopefully they will be the end to this string of murders.

She waves her hand, signaling a need for a refill. Oswald complied immediately. "Bless your heart…be a dear and…rub my feet." Again he complies.

She rambles about Falcone for a while, but you're too busy watching Oswald cautiously. You saw the way she looked at him. He did something, and he's about to pay for it. He just doesn't realize it yet.

"You're like a son to me, you know that Oswald?" she says in a condescending tone. He agrees happily. Does he really not know? He's been caught. To what extent is he going to keep trying to hide his lie? You stare at him intently trying to warn him somehow.

Then, you sigh and turn your eyes away, understanding that it makes no difference. He did whatever he did, and telling the truth now isn't going to help him at all.

"It was you." Fish stated. "YOU snitched to the MCU."

You gasp. _A snitch? He's a snitch?!_ That's big, very big. And this wasn't just a little slip about a beating or burglary, he talked to the police about a murder.

The next thing you know, Oswald is on the floor with a shattered chair on him, and Fish was smashing a chair leg into his. You stare in shock.

Fish twists to look at you menacingly. "YOU, get rope to tie this snitch up." You stand there, not able to move your body. "Do you want to join him?!" Shaking your head, you turn to go to the back and frantically search for rope.

_Fish has never been this angry before. She's never lost her temper when innocents like me and the comedian were around. She'd always dismiss us first. She doesn't like witnesses._ Horrified, your mind is racing. _She broke his knees. That's some hardcore shit there. He won't walk normally ever again. But, surely this is it. It'll end here, right? _Hopeful, you find a coil of rope and bring it out to Fish.

"Tie him up for me, honey," she commands you. "That rope is too hard on my delicate hands."

You look at her, wide-eyed. "I…I don't know how…" The words stumble out of your mouth.

She walks up to you, glaring at you. "Just do it so he can't get out." Then, she walks out of the room, leaving you alone with him.

Not knowing what else you could do, you start to tie him up while he's still reeling from the chair to the face. You tie his hands behind him as he starts to regain his ability to speak.

"You should let me go," he pleaded. "I can tell you're a good girl. You've never tied anyone up before. You've never even seen anyone get hit before, have you? You're such a good girl."

"Shut up!" you yell, on the verge of tears. "Of course I've seen it, I work _here._ I'm used to this kind of thing."

"Keep telling yourself that, but I see your white face and watery eyes. You're terrified. You don't want to do this. You don't want anyone to get hurt. That's why you should let me go."

"And be killed in your place?! How stupid do you think I am?"

"Then come with me, I'll protect you!"

"_Liar._ You only care about yourself." Finishing up, you stand to look down on him. "Besides, I like living a safe, simple life, which _you_ have now endangered. I'm involved now, and it's _your_ fault. I'm a waitress, I'm not supposed to be tying a snitch up before he goes to slaughter. You think I like looking at a man that's going to be dead tomorrow?" You're still on the verge of crying. He will be dead tomorrow. This man that always pestered you, downright violated you, is going to die. As much as you don't like him, you hate the idea of murder even more. It's hard wrapping your mind around the fact that, in just a few hours, Oswald would draw his last breath as a bullet was put in his head, if he was lucky.

Soon enough, the guard comes to relieve you of your position looking after Oswald. You look at him one last time. His nose is bleeding, his eyes begging you to help him escape. Turning and starting to walk away, you say one last thing to him.

"Goodbye, Oswald."


	4. Ch3 Clean Hands

Days later, Oswald's terrified face still hovers behind your eyes. Your hands are shaking, and any time anyone makes a sudden movement around you, you flinch. You try to keep it under control, but people notice.

"You seem on edge, honey," Miss Mooney says to you, her arm wrapped around your shoulder. "You wanna tell mama what's wrong?"

You shake your head and give her a smile that you hope convinces her. "I'm fine, Miss Mooney."

She clicks her tongue. "I'm good at picking stuff up. There's something goin' on." You reply with silence. "You were scared, weren't you? The other day with Oswald. You've never seen anything like that, have you?"

She hit the nail on the head. "No, I haven't…He's dead, isn't he?"

Fish sighed. "I'm not going to lie to you. Yes, he's dead. He betrayed me, so he had to be punished. Did you like him?" You shrug. You didn't, but you don't feel like saying it. "You didn't, but why are you so bothered by his death?"

"I've never known anyone that's been killed before."

"And you're nervous because you're a witness." You nod. "You're such a good girl." _Good girl. That's what he said, too. _You agree again. "You're a simple girl. You like safety." You still don't say anything. "Listen, I like you, so I'm going to do you a favor. I'll get you a nice job in a nice place. You like waitressing? Or is there something else you want to do?"

You look at Miss Mooney, not quite realizing the proposition that lay in front of you. "What do you mean?"

"I mean," she started, "you want to be safe, I'm giving you safety. You can wash your hands clean and be free. You'll never have to worry about seeing something like that again, and I'll protect you from anyone that might want to hurt you." She looks you in the eye, suddenly a little bit frightening instead of comforting. "All I ask is your silence, nothing else. Because you know what will happen if you talk."

Wide eyed, you nodded. "Thank you so much, Miss Mooney. I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything, honey. Remember, you never worked here."

* * *

Thank you to everyone that followed/favourited/reviewed this story. I really appreciate it :) There's still a lot more to come!


	5. Ch4 Dead Man Waddling

Miss Mooney got you a job at a busy Italian restaurant that another one of Falcone's top men run. You're a waitress again. A simple, safe, and very content waitress, with no connection to the mob, no memory of a man named Oswald Cobblepot. You can smile at your coworkers and clients without worry, you sigh after a long day of work. You're new, but get along with everyone. You're used to waitressing, so you fit in nicely.

It's a good job. A little less pay but also a lot less risk. You call it a win. You've just gotten settled in and over the shock of your last occupation when a familiar face limps in, asking for a job at the very same place.

You excuse yourself to the bathroom and lock yourself in a stall. _It's not him,_ you tell yourself. _He's dead. Oswald is dead. Fish killed him._ Deep breath. Calm down. Go back out and help your customers. They're probably wondering where you are.

You walk out of the bathroom and into someone. "I'm sor-" Your apology was cut short by a gasp. Those icy eyes meet yours. That smirk below it.

"Hello!" he greeted cheerily. "How wonderful to see you again!" You stand with your mouth hanging open. His face dropped. "What, no 'Hello!'? No, 'Hey, Oswald, you're alive! How's it going?'"

"I-I have to work," you manage and push past him.

"Alright, see you later!"

* * *

Six o'clock rolls around, and you hang up your apron, say goodbye to your coworkers, and head out the back of the restaurant.

"Hello again!"

"OhmyGOD" you scream as your heart almost leaps out of your chest. "Oswald," you breathe.

He stands with his arms out in a _tadah!_ kind of gesture. "In the flesh!"

"You're dead!"

"Am I?" He snickers. "I wasn't aware of that. Boy, I wish someone would have told me." He waddles up to you. "No, I was pardoned by a kind saint. Although, he told me to never return to Gotham...but Gotham is my home, so here I am!" He smiles and holds his hand out to you. Not to take, just a gesture he always does. "I'm not supposed to be alive, so let's keep this our little secret, alright?" You don't know how to respond, so you only stand there with confusion twisting your face. "This alley is no place to have a friendly reunion. Come, let's go somewhere else. I'll pay. I recently came into some money."

"No thank you," you decline. "I'd rather not." You try to walk casually towards the street, praying for this conversation to end.

"Oh, but I would _love_ to know why you're not working for Fish anymore. She must like you, getting you into a place like this."

"Shut _up!_" you whisper harshly, rushing back over to him again. "No one here knows that and I'd like to keep it that way."

"So we both have secrets to keep…I suppose we have an agreement then? We both keep quiet about each other. Have each other's backs, so to say."

You scowl. "I _do not and will not_ have your back. I'll shut my mouth unless I'm asked. I'm not putting my life on the line for you."

Smile. "That's good enough for now," he says and hobbles into the alley. Just before he rounds the corner, you hear him mutter to himself, "Such a good girl."


	6. Ch5 Nothing

AN: In celebration of _Gotham_'s return, I'm uploading a MASSIVE DUMP of chapters! I'll tell you all something similar to what I tell all of my Uni teachers: I've been working on this all summer! (when really I've written all of this in a week, hahaha!)

Anyways, I hope you all enjoy the latest installments!

* * *

The dishwasher didn't show up the next day, and the next week, Oswald took his place. You'd like to say he fell into place there, but it was quite the opposite. None of the guys like him, all of the girls are creeped out by him. So he gravitates to you, since you're the only one who can seem to tolerate him.

He goes by a different name here, Pablo, to hide his identity as Oswald. He's still dead to the world. He should be dead to you, but you're actually a little relieved that he's still alive. He teases you a lot. You hated it at first, but now you're used to it. You even welcome his jabbing, a mood lifter after several hours of rich assholes complaining about their meals. Eventually, your back-and-forth was noticed.

"What's up with you and the weird guy?" a coworker asked after his joking had left you in a particularly good mood.

"Oh, uh, nothing?" You weren't actually aware of how your relationship looked to others. Maybe it did look odd. "He just makes this place a little less dull, I guess. He's entertaining."

"Yeah, he's a freak," she spit.

Suddenly, you felt angry. "And just what's wrong with that?"

"He's not normal!"

"Neither am I!" You whip around and storm off, rounding the corner in the storage room. You leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor, feeling light headed. What the hell did you just do?

_Oh, god, I just made a complete fool of myself…I'm going to be as much of an outcast as Oswald…_

"Why all the shouting?" Oswald asked, peeking through the door.

You're still angry, and it's his fault, so you take it out on him. "Don't you have work to do?"

"Don't you?"

"Leave me alone!"

He chuckled, his lips spreading into his signature smirk. "Someone's feisty today."

"Shut up!" you shouted, jumping up. "Don't talk to me! Everyone thinks there's something going on between us!"

"Oh, isn't there?" he said, still grinning. "I really thought we had something special. I'm saddened." You scowl at him in response. "Oh, but don't worry. I don't think I'm going to be a dishwasher very much longer."

"Good."


	7. Ch6 Under New Management

When Oswald asked you what day you had off, you didn't think anything of it at the time.

While watching the news that night, you heard a shocking story. There was a robbery at the restaurant, and many employees had been killed in the crossfire. But it was just a coincidence, right?

After that, the restaurant was closed for a few more days to be cleaned and repaired, giving you more vacation time to contemplate the events. Still, you couldn't fully blame Oswald for the shooting. Sure, he was an asshole, but a murderer? It couldn't be possible.

Upon your return, Oswald welcomes you back with a cheerful face and a dashing new suit.

"Guess who's the manager now?" he quizzed.

You stare at him in horror. He's making his crimes incredibly hard to deny.

"So I guess you aren't a dishwasher anymore…" you say, sweat beginning to bead on your face.

"Yep! I'm working my way up the occupational ladder, so to speak. Maybe next week I'll own my own place." He chuckled his creepy laugh.

"Hopefully not this one."

"Who can say?"

It went on calmly like this for a week or so, no events or happenings, but Oswald was present, and with him almost certainly comes mishaps. The big boss, Maroni, as he had introduced himself to me, gave Oswald the name of Penguin. Even from the shadows you watched from (you were supposed to be in the public dining room, but couldn't help but observe everything the guy did), it was clear that he hated the nickname.

"Well, my real name is Oswald Cobblepot," he began, and already, you could tell it was going to go south, fast. Still, you were shocked when, once again, Oswald was attack by his boss. You quickly dismissed yourself so you didn't end up in a similar position. You go back to your customers with the fake smile that every server learns, and cover up the fear that's been running through your veins since the moment you became involved with him.

You'd like to say that you were concerned, but you weren't that worried. If Oswald is good at anything, it's weaseling out of anything: blame, guilt, even death. You tell yourself, _he'll be fine, he's always fine._

You're relieved to finally hear Maroni's big laugh, and see him escorting "Penguin" into the back to clean him up, his arm wrapped around the tiny figure. He's safe again, but you always wonder how long it'll be before he's in trouble again.


	8. Ch7 You're Not Wrong

"You know, my mother thinks there's a woman in my life, and that's why I've been gone."

You stand behind the bar, minding your own business, when Oswald has to come bother you as usual. He's made a habit of it, really. Although you're beginning to get used to the banter between you two. You continue drying glasses, answering without looking away from your job. "And is there?"

"Ha! Why are you asking?"

You shrug. "It's what you're supposed to say when something like that is said. It's polite."

"No other reason?"

"What other reason would there be?"

He smirked. "Certainly no good reason, of course."

"Everything involving you is bad."

"Are you saying I'm up to no good, miss?"

"Precisely."

"Well," he emphasized, raising his brows, "you're not wrong."

Finally, your gaze shifts to him after rolling your eyes at the last comment. You look at his crooked smile, full of ill intention. He's shorter than the first encounter you had with him, probably because of the damaged legs. He's dressed in a nice suit. Somehow, he looks a little handsome.

Startled by your own thought, you glance away from him. The flush on your cheeks doesn't go unnoticed.

"What's that look on your face?"

_Fuck, uh, say something! _you yell internally. "Nothing, just something stupid." Well, you're not wrong.

He laughs. It's almost as if he can read your mind. Still smirking, he turned and hobbled away.


	9. Ch8 Loyalty

Fish showed up at the restaurant, the restaurant where the snitch she sent to die was working, obviously infuriated out of her mind. Her jaw was tight and her gaze was intense, though, she softened when she saw you.

"My dear girl…" she said, looking at you lovingly. "I didn't know such a fuss would be seen here. I sent you to a place I trusted, I respected, someplace where I thought you'd be free from witnessing violence, but I was very, very wrong, and I apologize for that." Her voice grew harsh the more she spoke. "You might want to excuse yourself, at least until I leave."

You nod, your eyes wide. "Yes, Miss Mooney."

"I'll explain your absence to Maroni, I'm sure he'll be alright with it." Her smirk scares you a little.

"Thank you, Miss Mooney."

* * *

Oswald had scratches on his face, along with a wide smile, days later when you saw him at work. You have no idea what went down while you were out, but it must have been something complicated.

"I missed you the other day," he mentions. "You left so suddenly, I didn't even get to tell you goodbye."

"Miss Mooney dismissed me," you explain. "She gave me a job here because it's safer than the club, but the mob started using this place more often soon after I got here. Or, more accurately, soon after you got here. She's trying to make up for that."

"She is such a kind person, isn't she?" He's blatantly sarcastic.

"She is, to people who are loyal to her."

He puts his hand over his heart. "You wound me, miss." Chuckling, he closes the distance between the two of you. He leans close to your face. "Loyalty doesn't matter when you're an informant. Whoever will benefit you the most is who you work for, that's all. Fish just couldn't make an offer good enough for me to keep my mouth shut. Or maybe…" he trailed, getting even closer. Whispering, he continued, "Maybe I just like to watch things burn."

He recedes, silently smiling at you. Then, like he always does after saying something important, he waddled away without another word, leaving you to stew.


	10. Ch9 So Much Together

"What happened to your hand?"

Oswald looked at you, wide-eyed, shocked that you had initiated conversation for a change. You had greeted him at the door, thinking he was a customer, and you had noticed the bandage wrapped around his hand. "Well…Fish and I had a little exchange of sorts. It's nothing. I deserved it, to be honest with you."

"That, I don't doubt." Still, you're relieved when he says it's minor. You glace over at him again to find that he's still staring at you. "What?"

"You're feeling friendly today, it would seem. Could it be that you're beginning to like me?"

"Ha! Tolerate, is a better word."

"Oh come now! I thought we were becoming such great friends, with all the time we spend in each other's company. We've been through so much together."

You really have, though, that's what's surprising. Somehow, you always end up in the same place. Maybe it's fate.

_Oooh, no. No no no no no. You cannot start thinking that way. You stop that right now._

Unconsciously, you rubbed the back of your neck and sigh. "Just…go away, Oswald. I have a job to do."

"Oh, you don't want to get in trouble with the boss, right. Oh, wait, that's me! I'm the manager!" You glare at him. "Alright, I'll let you go. Don't make me fire you." Smirk.

That smug asshole. At least this time, you get to be the one walking away.


	11. Ch10 Not All Bad

This time, it was a black eye.

When he saw you staring, he just said, "I got cocky. I was impatient."

You give him a wordless. It was inevitable that he would go too far. Still, he was really shook up. Through all of his injuries, he kept his smirk, knowing that he had had won regardless of his scars. But today, his eyes were downcast and his brows were furrowed.

"What else?"

"Huh?" He gawked at you.

"You lost. Your master plan caught a hitch or something. Am I right?"

He cracked a small smile. "You are. How perceptive you are."

He wasn't talking. You grew even more concerned; normally the chatterbox never shut up, and now he was keeping quiet? How uncharacteristic of a snitch.

"You're really not going to tell me what happened?"

"Why do you want to know so badly?"

"I'm worried."

"About me?"

As strange as it was, you were. He was a risk taker, the proof being his steady obtaining of scars or even broken bones. He was always pushing the boundaries, and this time he pushed too far, but he survived. How many more times will he be able to do that?

"Well, I do appreciate the thought." He paused, contemplating, then gazed back at you with soft eyes that you'd never seen on him before. "You really are a good girl."

You can't help but blush, embarrassed by his sudden honesty. You stumble over your words, trying to find the appropriate thing to say. "You're, uh, not all bad, yourself, once you get used to you."

Now he laughed. "I'm actually not, but thank you for the sentiment."

For a few moments, you stand in awkward silence, trying to remember what you were doing before Oswald arrived. It was early, so not many people were here, so you must have been…cleaning? Yes, you'll keep doing that. You hastily wiped dust off of the bottles behind the bar, then stopped. Turning back to Oswald, you ask him, "What is your master plan, anyway?"

He seems to return to his natural self. He smiles slyly. "A snitch never tells his own secrets, miss."


	12. Ch11 Gone

You see him, and you're instantly furious.

"How the _hell_ do you keep getting hurt?!" you scream at him.

He stood in the doorway of the Italian restaurant, barely inside before you started scolding him. You startled him so badly that he clung to the frame to keep from clambering backwards. His face covered in scars from god knows what. He struggled to answer.

"I-it was an accident this time, I swear!" he defended. "I was shocked, I mean, electrocuted when I grabbed a doorknob! It wasn't my fault!"

"Why you?! Why not someone else?!" Why was it always him? He's so reckless, it's a surprise that he's not dead already.

"Everyone here was affected! Haven't you seen Maroni?"

"I don't care about Maroni, I care about you!"

"Why? God, you act like you're my mother," he spit at you.

"Says the guy with the Oedipus complex!"

His eyes flamed, and he rushed towards you. Frightened, you froze as he got face to face with you. You had no idea if he was going to strike you or grab you or shove you, so you try to brace for impact.

"Do _not_ talk about my mother."

When no physical contact came, you forgot about being scared. "Why not? That's all you ever do."

"Shut up!"

"It's the truth!"

"I said _shut up!_" He slammed his fist on the table, and then it was quiet. He breathed slowly, starting to regain his composure. Finally, he said, "I quit. I'm not coming back." Then, he hobbled back out from where he came.

You sat down, trying to calm yourself now that the situation had passed. You stare at the door, now shut, and reflect on his parting words. After a while, you realize.

He's gone.

* * *

Thanks to everyone for reading/faving/following! Is this the end of your life with Oswald Cobblepot? Well...I'll just let you wait for a while!


	13. Ch12 Reunion

This chapter took a while to get right and it ended up pretty long~ I hope you'll continue to read! :)

* * *

A few weeks later, Oswald stopped showing up to work. You wanted to ask about him, but asking questions in this line of work can get dangerous, especially when it comes to the man named Penguin.

One Sunday, after a rather dull day at work, you head out the back into the alley. Before you can walk out of the doorway, you notice that it's pouring. It had been fine that morning, so you hadn't thought to bring an umbrella.

Almost like magic, a voice called out to you. "Need one of these?" The figure held a black umbrella at an angle, hiding his face while still protecting him from the torrential downpour. You could see that he was wearing a suit.

"I was wondering when you'd show up again."

Oswald chuckles, straightening the umbrella above him. His teeth shown between his parted lips, bright compared to the dreary weather. He walked forward, closing the gap between the wall and the umbrella. He waited, staring at you.

"Well?" he asked.

You sighed. Reluctantly, you step under the umbrella with him. Before he can say anything witty, you cut him off.

"I'm sorry, about what I said before."

"I've already forgotten about it."

Somehow, you doubt it.

"I'm glad you joined me. Please, come with me. Let's chat."

"Do I even have a choice?"

"Ha, you think so lowly of me. Of course you have a choice. Speaking of choices…" he started, walking you around to the front. "I have one for you."

"Oh? And what would that be?"

Oswald looked at his feet as you casually strolled. "Do you still live in Mooney's section? Or did you move here when you got this job?"

You cock your head. "No I still live there. Why?"

He stayed quiet, but led you to a black car waiting by the sidewalk. He opened the door for you. You looked at him suspiciously, but he seemed to like you, so you had no reason to suspect foul play. You ducked into the vehicle, and he followed. He shook the umbrella before bringing it in and closing the door. No sooner than the door shut than the vehicle pulled away from the curb.

"Do you like waitressing?" he asked.

"It's a job," you say flatly. "It pays bills."

"What do you really want to do?"

You shrug. You don't really know. You basically just sit on the surface of life and see where it takes you.

He looked troubled, then looked to the window. The conversation ended.

Finally, the car stopped as you reached your destination. Oswald exited before you to again protect you from the rain. You look up to see the club you worked at months ago. However, now, it looked different. Before you can ask, Oswald slips his hand into yours and pulls you through the entrance.

There was still some construction going on, but there didn't seem to be anyone working at the moment. A neon umbrella glowed against the back wall, and a grand piano sat in the far left corner of the stage. It looked much classer than it did when you left.

He leads you up the stairs and onto the stage. When you reached the center of it, he whipped you around to face him. He then grabbed your other hand and stared to sway.

"Wh-what are you doing?" you ask, your body remaining still as he pulled your arms.

"Dancing with you, or at least trying to. I thought it was obvious."

You shot him a confused look, still not moving. "Why?"

He stopped momentarily. "Because I want to. Now are you going to cooperate with me or not?" He glared at you impatiently. You roll your eyes and think _Why not?_

"You are so odd," you tell him. You laugh at yourself. You shift in time to an imaginary beat, staying in perfect harmony with your dance partner despite the silence.

"Am I?" He chuckles. "And what about you, miss? Here you are, doing the same thing."

"Because you made me."

"Haven't I told you? You always have a choice with me. You can always say no."

"It's impossible to say not to you."

He laughs loudly, his eyes wide. "You're right! I can't be very persuasive, can't I?" He nodded as he spoke.

"Very."

You continued dancing, but you felt sleepy all of a sudden. You closed your eyes and inhaled deeply, listening to the echo of the quiet pair of footfalls. Before you can exhale, you feel something on your lips. A hand settled on the curve of your neck, the thumb directly below your jawbone. Your eyes remained shut as your now free hand latched onto a suit jacket.

Oswald's hand tightened around your neck, and you pushed into him. His other hand slips around your waist and pulls your body close to his. You hum into his lips, and then he's gone, taking in a gulp of air.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that," he spouted, trying to catch his breath. "You're so charming and intriguing, and so incredible. I've never met anyone like you. You're good and bad, a perfect mixture. I just want to keep you and watch you and see what you're going to do next."

His arm was still around you when you asked "Am I an experiment to you?"

"Oh, darling…you're much more than that."

You weren't sure how to respond, but you weren't surprised by his answer, either. There was no way you'd get a straight answer out of this madman. He knew exactly what he was doing, but he'd never tell you.

You stayed quiet and he pet your head, calling you "good girl." It sent chills down your spine. You couldn't tell if it was good or bad.

"Shall we continue, then?" he asked, pecking you on the cheek. Then he twirled you out and back into his arms, and resumed swaying with you in the silence.


	14. Ch13 Formerly Fish's

Sorry I've been total crap at updating w I'm busy sorting out stuff and I've got it all written in my head, I just have to sit down and do it! Here's a bit for now to celebrate the return of Gotham!

* * *

When it came to Oswald's club, you couldn't lie; it sucked. He had no idea how to run a business. He played music he liked, and constantly had his mother singing on stage. Badly, you hear. Oddly enough, you were never working when she appeared. You'd never met his mom, and it was beginning to look like you never would.

Anyway, he ran the club how he liked, and that was the exact problem. You have to cater to your guests, to society. Any wait staff can tell you that. Do what the consumer wants you to do and they'll pay you. It's simple economics, but he didn't seem to understand that. You're surprised he doesn't, considering how well he's adapted to constant changes until now. You suppose it just shows that he really doesn't have a set plan to make it to the top, and for the most part, his advances have been sheer luck.

That's when Victor Zaz showed up and handed Oswald Butch. Oswald freaked at first, stumbling backwards and knocking over some glasses that you knew you'd have to sweep up later. But, after Butch literally dances for him, he's convinced.

Slowly, very slowly, business improved, after several hitches. Maroney did whatever he could to hinder Oswald, and it pissed him off to no end. So, like usual, he found a way around it. This time, with Butch's help.

Seeing Butch all the time at work made me think of Fish and all the things she'd done in effort to keep me safe. Oswald must have known this, for he was sure to have me around to overhear his conversation about her.

"Do you miss her?" he asked Butch. "I do. Even after everything she did to me. Perhaps it's not our friends, but our enemies that define us." Butch looked away quietly. "To Fish."

He looked back at Penguin. "She got what she deserved," he said, downing his drink.


End file.
